


La Reina de Invierno (Avengers/Pacific Rim AU)

by Darling_Rebel



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pacific Rim (2013), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, HUGE CHARACTER DEATHS JUST FYI, Hurt/Comfort, I promise there will be a happy ending!!, Lots of Angst bc there wasn't much fluff in the actual Pacific Rim movie, Multi, Pacific Rim - Freeform, Pacific Rim AU, SUPER HAPPY ENDING I PROMISE, Slow Build, Spainsh words and phrases, bonding with Natasha, bonding with bucky, but nothing too extreme, mini series, my biggest all avengers series, tw: grief related depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Rebel/pseuds/Darling_Rebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avengers: Pacific Rim AU-Set at the pinnacle of the war with against the Kaiju.<br/>A team of the world's mightiest Jaegars have been assembled, and if you can't save the world from the Apocalypse, you'll avenge it.</p><p>The world and its people have been brought to their knees by the Kaiju and as one of earth's greatest Jaegar pilots, you are forced to end the mourning of your fallen copilot and embrace your new one. You hated the world for sending you back into the field and even more for assigning you a new copilot without your consent; but from the look in his eyes and his broken but healing heart, maybe the two of you can be more than Drift compatible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fallen Royal

 

 

_'But in the night of death hope sees a star,_

_and listening love can hear the rustle of a wing.'_

_-Ingeresoll (epitaph)_

 

_~_

 

     You vaguely heard the priest say the final blessing before the rain that poured from the somber sky consumed what little silence was left. You didn’t care that the rain had soaked through your clothes nor that the chill of the air sapped the warmth from your body and the feeling from your limbs. Lament had numbed your body and your senses but you were able to hear the mourners pay their last respects then leave. Many came up to you and placed their hands on your back in a comforting manner and offered their sympathies one final time before departing. Others would bend down to kiss the top of your head or cheek. Their touch was warm and their words were kind but it wasn’t enough to comfort you. Once the mourners had all departed to escape the unbearable weather, you were left alone to fight the horrors of grief. You were too weak to rise from your knees and acknowledge the priest as he placed his hand on your shoulder, his large black umbrella temporarily shielded you from the pouring rain. He muttered something your dulled senses couldn’t register, probably words of sympathy and peace, gave you a blessing, then left to lead another funeral. There were many of those now and days...

     Nothing in the world mattered anymore. Nothing. Your ties to this world had died alongside her. You raised your bowed head and touch the cold surface of the tombstone in front of you then ran your frostbitten fingers across the engravings of the black epitaphs;

 

_In loving memory of_

_Natalia Alianovna Romanova_

_Beloved friend and soldier who served her country well_

_Copilot of ‘La Reina’_

_The kiss of the sun for pardon,_

_The song of the birds for mirth,_

_One's nearer God's heart in a garden,_

_Than anywhere else on earth_

 

     A sob shook your broken soul as you bowed your head and your body sunk lower into the ground. The sluggish mud consumed more and more of your legs and you wished it would just swallow you whole so you could lay down next to her. You gripped the tombstone as if it were your lifeline as you cried out and wailed in lament.

     She was your shining light, the only beauty left in the hell you lived in. She was the sister you never had and you loved her more than anything. Your mind began to pull at the flesh of your bleeding heart as you began thinking of what life was going to be like without her. Who was going to fight you for the last slice of cake? Who was going to stop you from picking at your scabs? Who was going to finish teaching you ballet? Who was going to brush your hair at night? Who was…?

     A cold grey rock with engraved words was all that was left of her. Those few words didn’t do her justice. She’d need a monument the size of Tokyo Tower (before it was destroyed) to even scratch the surface of who she was. But words couldn’t describe her laugh or her smile or her mischievous side or how only she could make you happy after a mission.

     When your body had been drained of all tears and energy, you laid lifelessly against the gravestone. Your eyes were open but you weren’t registering anything you saw. There was nothing to look at, the rain consumed what little color and life that was left in the cemetery. Your dripping wet hair and clothes had glued themselves to your motionless form and not even the violent gusts of ice cold wind could make you feel anything.

     You vaguely registered an umbrella being held over your unmoving body and shield you from the merciless rain.

     “Come on (Y/N). It’s time to go,” your friend gently urged.

     “No Tony, she needs me,” you responded in a raspy voice as you continued to stare into the distance and absentmindedly stroked the black engravings.

     “(Y/N), you know she isn’t there…” Tony began but immediately regretted not finishing his sentence. You choked out a sob at his words. It was true, she wasn’t there, the casket was completely empty. Spiteful regret gnarled at your insides.

_‘I wasn’t even able to rescue her body.’_

     “It’s my fault Tony, it’s all my fault!” you wailed in a broken voice.

     Tony felt a stab in his chest at your words. It wasn’t your fault, nor was it Natasha’s; it was his. He had supported the decision to send the two of you on that mission even though he knew how dangerous it was. Even though in the back of his mind he knew there was a 99% chance that the two of you might not make it out alive. The usually confident and cocky man clenched his teeth as you continued to wail and curse yourself for something you had no control over.

     “No it’s not (Y/N), you and I both know that!” Tony bit back but the harshness of his tone only seemed to numb you even further. He quickly regretted opening his mouth in the first place.

     “She’s in a better place (Y/N), where there’s no wars, no Kaiju, only peace,” Tony finished in a softer tone but your body went slack again. The billionaire cursed his inability to comfort you properly then looked over to the twins for help.

     “Come (Y/N), she wouldn’t want you to be here in the rain,” Wanda cooed in hopes of persuading you.

     “You know how angry she’d be if you ruined your favorite dress,” the kind girl beside you gently persuaded. Her words stirred you, then you realized she was right.

     The black lace dress you wore had always been Natasha’s favorite. It was because of that you shakily rose to your feet. You weakly thanked Pietro as he helped remove your legs that had been deeply embedded in the mud. Wanda and Pietro helped you walk to Tony’s car. Once inside you leaned against Wanda’s shoulder as Pietro placed a blanket over your soaked body then wrapped his arm around you in hopes of keeping hypothermia at bay.

     Tony stayed behind to look down at what was left of one of the mightiest copilots in the history of mankind. He considered apologizing but knew that Natasha hated that and would have probably killed him with one of her crazy scary thigh death tackles. For the first time in his life, Tony was speechless. He didn’t know what to say. He looked up at the lifeless sky and let the words come out on their own.

     “I can’t promise much in a world like this, but I’ll take care of her Nat. I’ll do everything I can to make her happy, I promise,” Tony vowed as he looked up at the sky, since he knew that there was nothing left of her in this world.

     The billionaire stood in silence before walking to the car and driving away from the cemetery. Tony glanced into the rear view mirror and as he looked at your grief-stricken form;

 

_He knew he’d take his regret to his own grave._

 


	2. Of Distorted Reflections and Crownless Queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Así es la vida…’

 

_'Yet in this heart's most sacred place,_

_Thou, alone, shall dwell forever.'_

_-Moore (Epitaph)_

 

_~_

 

_Life and time insulted you by continuing without Natasha._

     Wanda and Pietro never left your side, they comforted you day in and day out. You had moved into their shared room since being in the room you used to share with Natasha was unbearable. Pietro spent his mornings with you before he went to train then Wanda would spend the evening and night with you. Wanda would sit in a chair next to your bed and stayed by your side till you fell asleep. She was only a few feet away if you needed comfort in the middle of the night. Pietro always tried to crack jokes and make you laugh (you usually did) but Wanda’s comfort came in the form of silence. Her calm and serene aura was enough to comfort and support you but you knew her peace had come from great suffering. You recalled that two years ago she had lost her husband during a mission gone wrong. The poor soul almost went mad from grief but the team was able to help her cope and eventually heal. You were forever grateful to the twins for never leaving your side.

 

      You had just danced into a perfect arabesque position when you heard the heavy doors of the training room open. You recognized the owner of the footsteps approaching but continued to dance. Ballet was your favorite thing to do with Natasha and the only thing you had left of her. You wouldn’t stop dancing until you had relived the last dance you had had with her. You poured all your emotions and allowed your heart to bleed as you stretched out your limbs to recreate every position perfectly. The elegance of your movements contradicted the cries of your heart but you found comfort in ballet and continued to perfect each position.

     Your feet softly rested on the floor and your arms fell slowly to your side as your body relaxed and you exhaled deeply, signaling that you had finished your dance. Only then did you speak.

     “Director Fury,” you greeted in a steady tone but kept your back to him. You held no spite against the man, it wasn’t his fault nor was it Tony’s but you preferred not to socialize with anyone except the twins until you were emotionally strong enough to do otherwise. He remained silent and you knew why.

     He adored and loved Natasha with a passion but never made his grief obvious. He had an excellent poker-face but you could hear the pain and torment in his voice. Which was why he remained silent. This was the closest he got to laying down his walls and you were honored to witness it. His silence was his own form of openly mourning and he did it with you because he knew how dearly you loved Natasha. He only broke the silence when he brought back up his walls and returned to his usual stoic self.

     “I told them no,” Fury began, his voice would have seemed completely devoid of all emotion to the common person but you knew him well and could hear a slither of regret in his words. You bit the inside of your cheek and hoped he was referring to something else.

     “I came to personally tell you.”

     Your heart stopped and the world ceased to exist. The air from your lungs was taken from your trembling form as the world began to spin. You suddenly felt nauseous and knew what he was going to say…

     “They’re sending you back into the field,” Fury informed your soulless form; he was surprised you were still standing.

     “A new copilot has been chosen for you. He’ll be coming from the Wall and will be here tomorrow morning.”

     Nick was the Director, the head of the Jaegar program but the UN called all the shots and this was one of them. A thick and excruciating silence that followed after his announcement. He could hear the life draining from you. Sending you back into the field was the last thing he had wanted. He wouldn’t have flinched had it been anyone else but you…

     “They’re building you a new Jaegar,” Fury commented, he allowed a small hint of liveliness to lace in words in hopes of lifting the unbearable air that hung in the room.

     “I felt her die Nick.”

     Fury clenched his teeth and did his best to keep his infamous poker face but eventually caved in and allowed his eyebrows to knit together and sorrow to stain his face. Natasha meant everything to him. Your barely audible words would have broken him had he not hardened himself over the years.

     “We were still connected in the Drift when it happened,” you stated in an emotionless tone as you kept your back to him. You saw your reflection in the large mirrors of the training room and didn’t even recognize yourself. Your skin had paled, your body had thinned, and your eyes were lifeless.

     “She was afraid.”

     “Be at the docks tomorrow morning at 5am to meet the copilot the UN has assigned you,” he coldly ordered. The broken man then turned his heel and slammed the door shut behind him, leaving you alone to battle your demons. You never expected any comfort from him. After staring into the void of nothingness for what seemed like hours, you mentally sewed together the shredded flesh of your desolate heart before gathering your things and leaving the room.

      Later in the day you ate lunch with the twins and forced yourself to participate in the conversations of those around you. Everyone knew of your loss and did their best to comfort you. You appreciated your intentions but wished they’d just leave you alone. The massive lunchroom was filled with chatter and back in the day you were part of it...but now…

     You forced yourself to eat your meal (it was looked down upon not to since the world’s resources were dwindling) but the food tasted like dust. After finishing you excused yourself then went to retire to the room you shared with the twins. You plopped down on the mattress then stared at the wall. Your mind was blank but the thoughts of tomorrow stirred your mind.

     Fury said that the UN had assigned you copilot which meant you were once again the more powerful of the two of you, or more experienced. Either way you were going to be the pilot. The _‘Queen Bee’_ as Natasha used to call you. A rare smile stretched across your lips as you recalled the memory of her constant teasing.

 

 

_“What did you call me?” you asked in an utterly confused voice as you raised an eyebrow at the scarlet haired woman sitting next to you. Your feet dangled as you and your copilot sat at the edge of the helicopter landing pad more than one hundred feet off the ground._

_“What did you think I called you?” Natasha inquired in an equally perplexed tone as the cool wind tousled her hair around her face. She didn’t know why you had taken offense to such a harmless and silly name._

_“‘Queen Spleen’? What on earth do you mean by that Natasha?!” you exclaimed, the whole situation was so confusing, you didn’t understand why she had called you something like that._

_Natasha stared at you with wide eyes then threw her head back and roared in laughter. Even in the darkness of night that surrounded you, the crimson stain on your cheeks was crystal clear. You felt tears of embarrassment bubble in your eyes when she fell on her back and held her stomach._

_“Stop it Nat it’s not funny!” you hollered as she continued laughing. Natasha calmed herself when she saw you burry your face in your hands out of embarrassment._

_“Aw (Y/N) I’m sorry please don’t cry, I was just teasing,” your best friend cooed as she wrapped her arms around you._

_“You’re so horrible to me Natasha!” you cried out as you faked a sob. Your copilot saw right through your act and figured it was payback. She stroked your hair and patted your back then you eventually pulled away._

_“I called you a ‘Queen Bee’ since you’re the pilot of ‘La Reina’,” Natasha explained as she ruffled your hair._

_“Ohhh, I see. I guess I still have to work on my English,” you remarked bashfully as you straightened out your hair._

_“Don’t worry (Y/N) I’ll help you, and in exchange you have to help me learn your language. Now remind me how to say ‘bitch’,” Natasha requested with a playful smirk and in return you laughed. The two of you spent the rest of the night teaching each other languages as the moon shone above you and the stars dazzled in the night sky._

 

 

    _‘The things I’d give to go back to those days,’_ you thought as a stray tear rolled down your cheek but you decided to focus on the topic of tomorrow.

     You scowled as you lingered on the subject. What did the UN know about the Drift? Was your new copilot even compatible with you?! You had no idea who he was! How could they expect you to form an intimate bond in such a short period of time? There were parents who couldn’t Drift with their own children because their bond wasn’t strong enough for the Drift!

     The UN’s ignorance made you groan in frustration. From what Fury had said the newbie was a man. The only time two members of the opposite sex were compatible was if they were of close relation; a husband and wife, a mother or father with their child, or siblings like Wanda and Pietro. There was no way in hell you and your new copilot would be Drift compatible. The cherry on top was that you knew nothing of his past. Natasha and you had known each other since you were young.

     You and your family had left your home country in South America when the Kaiju blood had penetrated, and poisoned the soil of your country, making it no longer safe to inhabit. It was because of this that your family fled to Russia. Your family signed you up for ballet classes to help ease your transition into Russia since everything about it was the complete opposite of your home country. It was through the ballet classes you met Natasha. The two of you became friends instantly and were inseparable ever since. The two of you danced elegantly in your ballet classes but fought like savages when you got older and when men thought it was acceptable to catcall. All the men in your city quickly learned to keep their filthy mouths shut and crossed to the other side of the street when they saw you and Natasha walking down the sidewalk.

     It was when the Kaiju attacks increased that you and Natasha joined the Jaeger program. In the academy the two of you excelled in all areas of training, but the reason why the two of you had been chosen was because of the bond you shared. The two of you had a strong sisterly bond full of love, loyalty, and trust; a bond that was formed over many years and was impossible to form instantly.

     The whole situation angered you but your sorrow overcame your frustration. The UN had given you no time to mourn the loss of your beloved sister and you were being forced back into the field with a man you knew nothing about. But they didn’t care. Not about your mourning or about how you felt about going back into the field. You were nothing but a faceless soldier who was to do what they commanded.

     _‘Así es la vida…’_ you thought to yourself as your eyes began to feel heavy. You shut your eyes and before you fell asleep, you said a small prayer asking to have a dream of Natasha.

 

_~_

 

     You were abruptly woken by the brutally loud siren that came from your accursed alarm clock. The horrible sound assaulted your fragile ears, out of annoyance you slammed your hand down on the ‘off’ button and in the process broke the clock. _‘Good riddens’._

     It was four in the morning which gave you an hour to prepare yourself before meeting your new copilot. How you dreaded this day, not that you had had much time to, considering how you had been informed just yesterday. You sat up then pulled your knees to your chest.

 _‘What is done is done. Nothing will ever be the same, life took her and left me to fend for myself without her…’_ you thought spitefully as your muscles clenched in rage, but then your body relaxed.

     _‘She’s in a better place (Y/N), where there’s no wars, no Kaiju, only peace,’_ you replayed Tony’s words in your head. He was right. She’ll never have to fight in another war, she can finally rest. But that didn’t make it any easier. Your heart had died alongside her and you knew you’d never be the same. You allowed a few tears to roll down your face before preparing for what was to come. _‘Así es la vida’_

     Pulling the covers from your body, you got out of the bed and stretched the drowsiness from your muscles. The metal walls of the compound did little to retain warm air and you shivered when the sudden coldness of the room assaulted your body. You stood under the heater then went to the closet to get dressed. The musty light bulb that illuminated the closet shone on what little clothes you had.

     You decided to dawn your _‘La Reina’_ uniform. It wasn’t your official Jaegar battle gear of course but the material was somewhat similar. It was the uniform you wore to the UN meetings to represent your Jaegar, Natasha had a matching one. It was completely black and at the center of the chest was a large golden crown with mighty gold wings flaring out. On the back was the same symbol but had the words _‘Viva la Reina’_ written in cursive below the emblem. It was the symbol of your Jaegar and all it represented; eminent majesty, unparalleled power, beautifully victorious, and a queen that would conquer and kill all that challenged her rein. Your Jaegar had fallen but you would always represent what she meant and you wanted the newbie to know that.

     When you had finished dressing, you went to the mirror to make sure it was perfect. The uniform wasn’t made of regular cloth so it was well fitted and you honestly looked intimidating in it. You looked into the mirror and didn’t recognize yourself. Your face had thinned and there were bruise-like dark circles under your eyes. You looked at your hair and could practically hear Natasha yelling at you.

 

 

    _“What the hell is this (Y/N)?!” Natasha hollered as she pulled you back into the room you shared with her. You gave her a confused look then she ran her fingers through your hair (or at least she tried to) as an answer. You whined as she grabbed your hand and dragged you to a chair then plopped you down._

_“Honestly (Y/N) were you really going to breakfast with your hair looking like that?!” Natasha questioned in an annoyed tone._

_You watched in horror as she opened and closed the drawers of the dresser. Your eyes widened when you saw her walking towards you with a comb in her hand. You immediately tried to make a run for it but Natasha’s lightning fast reflexes sent your bottom back on the chair. You complained about her being rough but she ignored your complaint and took on the perilous challenge of taming your wild hair. You remember the painful memories of your mother brushing your hair and prepared yourself for the worst, but it never came._

_Natasha started at the bottom, first brushing and taming the tips of your hair so as she worked her way up, the brush would glide down your already untangled locks. It was so calming, you felt your muscles relax and the tension from your body leave._

_You were disappointed when she had finished but then she pulled out a hair tie and bobby pins and you were instantly curious. You closed your eyes and focused on the soothing feeling of her fingers working into your scalp then sculpt your hair into whatever she had planned._

_“There. All done,” Natasha proudly announced as she turned you to face the mirror_

_She put her hands on her hips as she admired her work. You opened your eyes and gasped at what she had done. She had braided a section of your hair then styled it to rest over your head and act as a natural braid headband. Your talented hairstylist left your bangs lose, then took your remaining hair and placed it into a low, messy but classy bun._

_“Oh Natasha it’s beautiful!” you exclaimed as you turned your head so you could admire it from all angles._

_“It looks even better because it’s on you,” Natasha complimented. She had always been the source of your self-esteem and always helped you feel more confident in your own skin._

_“(Y/N) I love your hair so much. Can I play with it more often?” the talented woman asked sheepishly, expecting you to immediately refuse._

_“Please Nat I am begging you, do my hair every day,” you pled, still not taking your eyes off of your reflection. She laughed and promised to style your hair every day._

 

 

     This was the first time you had left your room with your hair down. You somehow managed to slip out of the room without waking Pietro and Wanda then gently closed the door behind you. It felt so strange, walking around with your hair down. _‘Así es la vida…’_

     You had reached the helicopter docks at exactly 5am. The Director was standing by the giant doors leading to the docks. He greeted you with a sideways glance and you gave a curt nod as your own greeting. He handed you an umbrella as the heavy metal horizontal doors groaned open then the two of you stepped out and into darkness of the rainy night. The giant fluorescent floodlights gave the dock sufficient lighting and you could clearly see the helicopter approaching the docks. Your arm rose to shield your eyes from the violent winds as the helicopter landed a few feet away from you.

     When the copter had settled, the door opened and outstepped your new copilot. When you heard his footsteps approaching, you turned your umbrella downwards so you couldn’t see him right away. The moment you laid eyes on him was the moment he became your new copilot and the moment you had to say goodbye to ‘La Reina’ and Natasha. Your eyes closed shut when you heard him stop in front of you; it was time to say goodbye… _’Así es la vida’_

     “(Y/N), this is your new copilot,” Fury’s tone was devoid of all emotion as his words came out as an order for you to look at your new partner.

     “James Buchanan Barnes.”

     “James, this is your new pilot, (Y/N) (Y/M) (Y/L).”

     You raised your umbrella to see your new copilot then froze in place.

     The look in his eyes was the exact same as yours. The look of a person who had had everything taken from them. The look of a person who had nothing left to lose.

 

_When you looked at him;_

_It was as if you were looking at your own reflection_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! Thank you so much for reading!  
> Like I said this series is going to be angsty since the original Pacific Rim movie wasn't that fluffy BUT FLUFF IS ON THE WAY!!  
> Christmas break has started for me and I am currently writing four one shot plus a chpt for TTAFH and TDWS so there's going to be a lot of posting in the near future!


	3. The Royal Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘He is the mirrored image of you.'

_'My heart as cold and hopeless,_

_As winter's deepest chill.’_

_-Epitaphs_

_~_

_Your mother had always told you that broken people can recognize each other._

_You had never believed her,_

_Until now._

     His azure eyes were probably once shining with life and glee but the brutality of war had snuffed out all of his joy. The man’s eyes were empty; without a soul and without a single fuck to give. You knew the feeling all too well. As you gazed into his eyes, you recognized another emotion the two of you shared: resentment. He had no desire whatsoever to be your copilot. You mentally snorted, the feeling was mutual.

     Part of you wondered what soul crushing tragedy had broken him but you knew better than to ask. The last thing you wanted was someone sticking their nose into your business; it was only right to do the same. Then again he was your copilot, you’d know everything as soon as the two of you entered the Drift. The thought of reliving your previous mission made your body to tremble but you hid your pain and fear.

     You roamed your eyes over his body to distract yourself and a small smile tugged at your lips as you saw what he was wearing. Your new copilot wore his representation uniform of his previous Jaeger _‘Winter Soldier’_.  His uniform was navy blue with silver trimming and his Jaeger symbol at the center of his chest:  a blue and white shield with a red star at the center. Below the symbol was, _‘In God We Trust’_ written in white lettering. He wore his uniform proudly. Apparently he had had the same idea as you.

     Your eyes returned to his face. It was an indisputable fact that he was very handsome.

     “ _Nunca me dijo que era guapo_ ,” you turned to Fury and teased. It was true, the Director had never mentioned that your new copilot was so handsome.

     “ _Nadie me dijo que eras tan hermosa,_ ” your copilot responded with a flirtatious smirk.

     You turned to him with wide eyes and an open mouth. Your shocked expression made the bilingual man smile and after you had calmed, you returned the gesture.

     “It’s true,” the charming man confessed with a (charming) smile.

     You softly laughed, your copilot was quite a flirtatious man. To say you were beautiful after meeting you minutes ago was very amusing to you. The silly exchange and pleasant surprise eased the tension between the two of you.

     “Barnes,” the Director spoke.

     “(Y/L) will show you around the Shatterdome and introduce you to the team,” Fury informed.

     With your Director’s orders in mind, you led your new copilot James into the compound. The elevator ride was a quiet one. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable but you knew that neither of you wanted to be here. You didn’t know his story or anything about him, you had just learned of his existence yesterday! But you knew that if you were going to enter the Drift with him, it was important to open up to each other since the two of you would be inside each other’s head. You didn’t feel comfortable telling him your entire life story, so you decided to start with something basic.

     “Where are you from?” you softly asked, breaking the silence.

     “Brooklyn,” James answered with a bittersweet smile. The massive steel elevator was poorly lit but you didn’t miss the small pang of sorrow that stained his handsome face; but it left as soon as it came.

     “And you?”

     “Argentina,” you answered with the same bittersweet smile.

     The two of you exchanged a knowing look, immediately recognizing the pain of the other. Much to your surprise, maybe the two of you had a few things in common. But you quickly dismissed the thought. In recent years, the Kaiju had been relentless in their attacks and most of the world had been wiped off the map. The loss of a homeland was unfortunately common. You regretted starting off on such a negative and depressing topic so you decided to change the subject to something a bit more lighthearted.

     “We have bread,” you stated. It was a silly thing to say but when his eyes widened in disbelief, you knew you had caught his attention.

     “Oh yes, we have bread, rice, noodles, the whole nine yards,” you beamed with a smile.

     “How?” James questioned in disbelief. You laughed at his bafflement but completely understood his awe.

     “Hong Kong is home to the last major Jaeger Shatterdome and the world’s biggest port,” you explained with a small smile.

     The elevator came to a halt then you led James down the hall to meet some members of the team. As you walked down the hall, you thought it wise to warn the newbie about the team.

     “Just a word of warning James, the team is strange and goofy but pure at heart. We come from all different parts of the world and we all have a story. At the end of the day the team is pretty amazing,” you explained with a smile.

     Once you had informed the newbie on what to expect, you opened the doors and entered the main hallway.

     “(Y/N)!”

     You whirled around when you heard your name and saw Wanda running over to you with her brother in tow. You saw the concerned look on their faces and felt guilty. Forgetting about your new copilot, you ran to the twins to meet them halfway. Wanda took you into her arms and you hugged her back, nonverbally reassuring her that you were alright. When you gently pulled away Wanda placed your hands in hers. You were about to say something but silenced yourself when something caught Wanda’s attention. You turned and saw that her intense gaze was on your new copilot. James shifted uncomfortably under Wanda’s powerful stare but he had a marvelous pokerface.

     “Wanda, Pietro, this is my new copilot James. James, these are my- _our_ -teammates,” you introduced. James’s eyes widened.

     “Wanda and Pietro? The famous Maximoff twins?!”

     The twins smiled but remained humble. They were used to being awed at.

     “Yes James, these are the Maximoff twins, proud pilots of _‘The Vision’._ Twelve drops and twelve kills. They fought and successfully guarded the coast of Latin America with _‘La Reina’_ for six years,” you proudly stated as you smiled brightly at your beloved friends and comrades.

     “I believe we briefly met during a world conference in America,” Pietro sketchingly recalled. James reaffirmed his assumption then turned to Wanda. He said it before you could stop him.

     “I’m sorry about your husband,” James expressed his sympathies. Although his intensions were pure, he immediately regretted his words.

     Wanda’s friendly aura vanished and was replaced with defensive hostility. Her body language mimicked that of a wounded animal and her eyes shown with bitterness, resentment, and most of all: pain. It had been years since her beloved husband had been killed before her very eyes but everyone knew (including herself) that she would probably never heal. The wound was too deep. She never spoke of him, it was far too painful but she and Pietro named their Jaeger after him. It helped Wanda find a little closure. Knowing that he was with her in combat was comforting to her.

     “Thank you James,” Wanda softly broke the tense silence.

     The widow’s intense stare returned. She stared into James’s eyes as if she were reading the torn pages of a chapter of his life. Your copilot struggled to keep a straight face under her powerful gaze. A pressure was lifted from his chest when Wanda looked away and smiled at you.

     James had no idea what she had been doing, but you and Pietro did. Wanda was highly sensitive to the emotions of those around her and could practically read the hearts of others. It was a strange gift she had. Wanda could learn many things just by looking into a person’s eyes. Apparently, James had many chapters of his life he never wanted to read out loud. You were curious about what Wanda ‘saw’.

     “I’m going to introduce James to the rest of the team before dinner,” you informed the twins.

     Wanda gave Pietro a quick glance then her brother stepped forward to shake your copilot’s hand. Pietro promised to show James some of the twin’s signature moves. While Pietro distracted your copilot, Wanda embraced you and whispered something shocking into your ear. You quickly pulled away, nonverbally asking if what she ‘saw’ was true. She slowly nodded then took your hands in hers.

_‘He is the mirrored image of you.'_

     You stared at your otherworldly friend with wide eyes as she slowly released your hands and walked away. Pietro gave you a quick kiss on the cheek and a knowing look before he followed his sister down the hall. You pushed aside the desire to dissect your friend’s words and chose to focus on introducing James to the rest of the team. You lead James down one of the many corridors of the compound then informed him that he could always find two members of the team in the same room.

     “This is the rehabilitation center,” you informed as you held open the door for him.

     “Everyone is encouraged to come at least once every few months for their injuries, both of the body and mind; especially us Jaeger pilots…” you added. Subtextually telling the newbie to get some therapy if he needed it. Repressed, traumatic memories resurfacing during the Drift could cost both pilots their lives.

     “Here to make another stress ball (Y/N)? Sorry, but the UN told me personally that I can’t let you waste anymore flour,” a voice teased.

     A playful scowl stretched across your face. You knew exactly who was teasing you and wished he’d get some new material.

     “I’ll have you know Sam, that the stress ball I made last week is still in one piece,” you defended. The shocked expression he gave you made you playfully smack his shoulder.

     “I’m also not here to steal oranges, I’m here to introduce you to the newest member of our team and my new copilot: James. James this is Sam Wilson, our therapist who specializes in PTSD,” you informed, dropping another hint.

     “No need for the introduction, good to see you James,” Sam said as he stretched out his hand. Bucky took it and gave his former teammate a firm handshake. You looked at the two men in confusion, looks like it was you who needed an introduction.

     “The _Winter Soldier_ and _Blackbird_ ran several missions together back in the day. We protected the pacific coast of North America for over three years,” Sam explained with a proud smile. But his smile soon faded.

     “Then, when I lost _BlackBird_ and Riley, I got my degree, became a therapist, then came here,” Sam finished. The somber look in his eyes he hid so well returned for a moment but he shook it off.

     “So how’s Steve?”

     Bucky visibly flinched at Sam’s question, breaking eye contact and emotionally recoiling like a wounded animal. His reaction shocked you, but you saw yourself in him. Just walking by the room you once shared with her made you want to break down. A thick, suffocating silence followed.

     “Wait, you’ve been stealing my oranges?” Sam asked you, hoping to lighten the dark mood.

     “And over here we have Clint Barton!” you exclaimed as you expertly dodged Sam’s question.

      Clint was helping a man who was recovering from a leg surgery walk along a railed walkway. The physical therapist looked up when he felt a presence in front of him. He looked up and smiled at you but before you could speak, he held up a finger. He then reached into his pocket to take out his hearing aids. He quickly put them on then tuned them. He instructed his patient to do a set of stretches before walking over to you.

     “Hey (Y/N),” he greeted, “this the newbie?” Clint asked, cutting right to the chase. They say he was once a talkative man, but ever since he sustained a massive head injury and lost most of his hearing, he only talks when absolutely necessary.

     “Yes, this is James. James, this is Clint Barton our physical therapist,” you introduced. Clint offered his hand to James but unlike before, James's reaction was delayed. Your new copilot eventually shook Clint’s hand but the therapist seemed mildly offended. You made a mental note to explain the reason for James seemingly rude behavior as you bid Clint farewell.

     “I want to see the Jaegers,” James requested. You complied and took him to the Jaeger hanger.

     The Jaeger hanger brought you bittersweet memories. You and Natasha would always scale the stairs of one of the many beams that held _La Reina_ in place. Together you would enjoy dinner while gazing upon the glory and joy of your lives. Walking by the empty pad _La Reina_ once proudly stood on was unbearable. Wanting to spare yourself from painful memories, you began to introduce James to the present Jaegaers.

     “This is _Odinson,_ ” you stated as you pointed at the mighty Jaeger, “it’s piloted by two brothers that go by Thor and Loki.”

     James looked at you with a raised eyebrow.

     “Yah I know, a ‘lil weird," you laughed, "no one knows their real names; they’re from Denmark and are definantly strange…it’s probably a cultural thing. This is the most multi-cultural Shatterdome in the world so everybody thinks everybody is a little strange,” you explained.

     “But their Jaeger is amazing,” you explained, getting back on track, “ _Odinson_ is an older, bulkier Mark but don’t let that deceive you, it’s a brutal war machine,” you warned, “have you heard of their signature move ‘ _Ragnarok_ ’?”

     James eagerly nodded.

     “The left side, manned by Loki, has a feature that allows his entire arm to turn into a staff like, curved blade. He uses this to pierce through the Kaiju’s abdomen and hold it in place. Then his brother Thor’s fist locks into a hammer-like fist, is electrically charged, then slams down on the Kaiju’s skull, killing it instantly,” James finished, a child-like awe shone in his eyes.

     “I’m sure you’re familiar with this Jaeger,” you teased James as you walked past _The Vision_.

     “ _The Vision_. Only Jaeger in existence that can fly. Well, jump really high then use its T-16 Angel Wings to act as stabilizers in order to maintain aerodynamic balance to ensure a safe landing. Not to mention its the only Jaeger that charges its Plasma Cannon, which is on its forehead, with solar power,” James finished, leaving you very impressed.

     “This is _Rouge Phoenix,_ the oldest Jaeger we have. Not the sexiest or most popular Jaeger...it’s only combat feature is its long ranged six-barreled Anti-Kaiju Missile chest and fist launchers. It was decommissioned once we realized just have damaging it was to the battlefield,” you explained.

     “But we can’t get rid of it, right now we need to salvage every Jaeger we can. This war doesn’t seem like it’s going to end anytime soon…”

     As if on cue, an ear shattering siren pierced through the air of the Shatterdome. You and James gave each other a knowing look. That siren could only mean one thing:

 

**Kaiju sighted.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CANNOT BELIEVE I haven't updated this since 2015!!!!!! @A@;;;;  
> This is by far one of my fav series! How could I have neglected it so!?!? ;3;  
> Well I'm back and ready to finish this! >:3c
> 
> Regarding the chpt:  
> -The symbol for Bucky's former Jaeger is pretty much an inverted version of Cap's shield  
> -I added a lil Wanda/Vision in this bc I love them ;3;  
> -Sam being a therapist is based off of that scene in CA: WS where he's conducting a support group for former soldier.  
> -Balloon+flour stress balls are so fun but are so messy to make and so easy to break!! >A<;;  
> -Oranges are actually very good for those suffering from depression (because of the vitamin C)  
> -Fun fact! 'Blackbird' is one of Sam's aliases in the comics!  
> -Honestly, deciding how Clint could fit in this universe was so hard bc the MCU has given the man so little development!!!!!! I had so little to work with and Clint is such an AMAZING character so I obviously wasn't about to kill him off! So I did some (INTENSE) research and found that in some comics, Clint is deaf and needs a hearing aid, so that's where Clint being a physical therapist came from  
> -Creating the name and abilities of everyone's Jaegers was so much fun!!!  
> -'Odinson' was an obvious choice for Thor and Loki's Jaeger, Loki's fist turns into the staff he had in the first Avengers movie and Thor's fist is akin to his hammer  
> -Vision has the power of solar energy projection so I made the Jaeger's plasma canon (aka Vision's Mindstone) solae powered
> 
> I had so much fun writing this!! Next chpt is being written and will be posted ASAP!!  
> -

**Author's Note:**

> Pacific Rim AU one-shot has been turned into a mini series!  
> Regarding the series:  
> -There will be major character deaths and lots of angst (since the actual Pacific Rim movie didn't have much fluff haha)  
> -Also minor trigger warning for grief related depression please read safely!  
> -When things get fluffy (which they will I promise) it's going to be HELLA fluffy to make up for all the angst  
> -To be honest I cried while writing the first chtp
> 
> **Disclaimer**  
> I do not own anything Marvel or Pacific Rim related and I most certainly do not own you the reader, (all of you are lovely, strong, and independent!!)  
> I own nothing but my writing which is a work of fiction.


End file.
